Talk:Rockhopper
Sightings Should be put when he was last seen? Video I created a YouTube video featuring Rockhopper, and I was wondering if it could be put on the Rockhopper page. The video is below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAJVrwOUBMc What do you think? TurtleShroom 18:25, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Nup, it's been deleted/won't play on my slooow (IE: I've run out of my life-source-brodband) computer. DD-#1080015 07:06, 29 March 2008 (UTC) List I think we should have a list of free items rockhopper would give out on his ship.--Mrperson777 13:48, 28 July 2007 (UTC) we really don't Dogdude87 14:06, 28 July 2007 (UTC) should anything about rockhopper island be included? --4th hale 17:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Depends, if it's about the save the migrator only, no, if not-make a new page on it. DD-#1080015 08:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) It would be really cool if there was something like a list of things is says when he is on Club Penguin. And it would make lots of sense becuase we already have it for Cadence. Abercrombie & Fitch 22:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) RH I also think we should put a list of his free items new trivia rockhopper got a camera between June 27, 2007 and July 8, 2007 Player Card Error In the section Player Card, it says that if you click on the go to house button, it takes you to the Migrator. Then it lists the go to house button as one of the buttons that are disabled. Could somebody please fix this? :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 00:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) More Stories The Dessert Island "SO THERE I WAS!" "MAROONED ON A DESERT ISLAND" "WITHOUT ANY FOOD!" "I SEARCHED THE WHOLE ISLAND" "UNDER ROCKS", "UNDER WATER" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT A DESERT ISLAND..." "...IT WAS A DESSERT ISLAND" "MADE OF DESSERTS!" "SO I ATE CHOCOLATE PUDDING" "UNTIL YARR CAME TO SAVE ME" The Mermaid "SO THERE I WAS!" "SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS" "WHEN I SPOTTED A MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW!" "I STEERED TOWARD HER" "WANTING TO ASK HER ABOUT TREASURE" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "SHE WASNT A MERMAID AT ALL" "SHE WAS A TUNA FISH IN A WIG!" Flying Gold "SO THERE I WAS!" "SEARCHING A DARK CAVE FOR TREASURE" "SUDDENLY ME TORCH WENT OUT" "AND I WAS SURROUNDED BY FLYING GOLD" "IT WAS FLOATING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" "I WAS SO CONFUSED!" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT GOLD AT ALL" "IT WAS FIREFLIES!" "SO I FOLLOWED THEM OUT OF THE CAVE" ---- Please add them to the article. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 16:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Peopele these days..... just add it to the article yourself --[[User:Natvsnat|ʇɐu]][[User_talk:Natvsnat|sʌ''']] im epic so im epic yeah im epic 09:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) th unprotect to autocomfind rocks --RockhopperX New Trivia Hey guys, its Mixer2301 and I have got some trivia to share. The trivia is about Rockhoper. *Rockhopper's favourite game is Mancala. *Rockhopper owns a camera *Rockhopper owns his own red puffle. *Rockhopper's first treasure was a chest full of golden watches. *Rockhopper ROCKS! *Rockhopper owns a friendship bracelet hi guys please help me with my new wiki clubpenguinACES.wikia.com Protect the Page. this article rockhopper is very famous article. it must be protected. can you protect it admins-people may vandalize it. ( 16:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC)) :Wow! And that came true! Infobox image The reason i moved the picture of RH to the gallery (image as a sneak peek for Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit), is because party images are too subjective, and don't tell much about the character. It is now part of the gallery, but please please try not changing infoboxes images as well (the infobo image should contain the ordinary look- in order not to confuse). Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Another story SO THERE I WAS! ON A DESERT ISLAND! WITHOUT FOOD! OR WATER! OR CREAM SODA! THEN I REALIZED IT WASNT A DESERT ISLAND! IT WAS A SANDBOX! --Fecó1999 (talk) 20:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Protecting Page This page is under attack by anonymous vandals! Should we protect this page to prevent anons from attacking?